


Poetic Justice

by QueenAlien94



Series: Is It Scary [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlien94/pseuds/QueenAlien94





	1. Frankfurt

“You’re coming home with me, sweetie. The doctor said you can come home today,” Mario smiled weakly up at Marco from his hospital bed as Marco leaned over him and stroked his face away from his face. Mario had been lying in the same hospital bed for over a month and was more than ready to go home. It still hurt to move and hugging Marco was almost excruciating but it was worth it to feel his body.

“W-what about Carolin?” Mario croaked, his voice husky from pain – the broken ribs weren’t exactly conducive to effective speaking.  Marco stroked his cheek and slipped his free hand into Mario’s as he gave a sympathetic smile.

“The police aren’t pursuing death by dangerous driving. Apparently, she just pulled out of the car park recklessly and it wouldn’t have mattered whether you were speeding or not, the crash would have happened anyway,” Marco leaned over to kiss Mario’s cheek softly as he kept running his fingers through Mario’s hair, “Anyway, shh, save your energy. You’re going to come home with me today and I’m going to look after you, ok?” Mario managed a nod and a weak smile as Marco grinned, kissed his cheek one last time and stood up, “Ok, well, I’m going to get you some water. I’ll be back soon.” Marco flashed Mario a sympathetic smile and left the room, leaving Mario alone in his private hospital bed. The last month or so had been Hell for Mario. He had had to lie in bed day after day, night after night thinking about what he had done. He had killed Carolin. He knew Marco thought that because the court had deemed the incident to be an accident then everything would be alright but things just didn’t work like that. It didn’t matter that it had been ruled an accident in Mario’s mind. If he hadn’t have been driving like an idiot, he _knew_ he wouldn’t have hit her car. But even if that really was an accident, _he_ suggested the civil union. _He_ was the one who wanted to go and tell Carolin. It didn’t matter what the court said. In Mario’s mind, he was still firmly at fault.

Marco had been so sweet to him. Mario already had private medical insurance but Marco had insisted on having him sent to Germany’s top hospital in Frankfurt and also insisted on covering the whole bill. Normally, Mario would have protested but he had been in no position to argue. It hurt just to breathe for three weeks so talking hadn’t exactly been at the top of his list of priorities. Marco had gone out of his way to prevent the nature of their relationship being exposed to the media and Carolin’s death had been portrayed as a ‘tragic accident’ by an anonymous driver with Mario’s incident being illustrated as a completely separate incident. How Marco had managed to swing that, Mario had no idea. Marco had suffered some small fractures in his hands and some minor cuts and bruises all over his body but nothing too serious. Nevertheless, Klopp had granted him time off which Marco had used to stay in a hotel close to the hospital in Frankfurt. Marco visited Mario every day and did everything from changing his pyjamas and feeding him to shaving his beard and reading the newspaper to him.

Mario didn’t want to go to Marco’s home when he was discharged. He didn’t want to be surrounded by the home that she lived in. Marco promised that he had thrown out all of Carolin’s things but that didn’t really matter. She still picked out the sofa, the curtains and the décor. She had still picked the foods in the fridge. She had still slept in Marco’s bed. The whole house was tainted by Carolin and Mario just didn’t think he could handle staying in the house of the woman he killed.

But Mario didn’t have the energy to argue. He had five broken ribs that didn’t seem to be healing and severe bruising all over his chest, stomach and thighs. And all he really cared about was sleeping in a bed that didn’t smell all cold and sterile.

“Hey,” Marco smiled as he came back in the room with a small carrier bag, “I got you some lunch too.” Mario managed a weak smile as Marco sat back down in the chair beside the bed and pulled out a pot of Mediterranean vegetable and chicken pasta.

“Thank you,” Mario managed to croak out and reached weakly for it.

“Hey, it’s alright, lie down. I can feed it to you.” But Mario just grunted and shook his head at Marco’s offer.

“I can…feed…myself!” Mario grunted, wincing as he snatched the pasta and a fork off Marco.

“Ok, ok baby. Shh,” Marco soothed, stroking Mario’s hair and kissing his forehead, “I’m sorry, I just-”

“Want to…treat me…like a baby!” Mario croaked as he started to eat and Marco sat back in his chair, sighing quietly, “When can I…go home?”

“Soon. We’re just waiting for the doctor to come and sign your medical forms and then I’m going to drive you home back to my place and-”

“I…want to go to… _my_ house.”

“But-”

“ _My home_!” Mario insisted and Marco quickly relented, nodding.

“Ok, ok, we’ll go to your place,” Mario nodded at Marco’s acceptance and passed the pasta back to Marco.

“Not hungry,” Mario muttered before settling back down in bed and closing his eyes. He frowned as he heard Marco get up and shut the curtains. He was grateful for everything Marco had done for him in the past month, he really was, but he couldn’t lie to himself and pretend that he wasn’t still angry. He was still furious with Marco for what he had done to both him and Carolin. And it was difficult to feel gratitude for him, though Mario somehow managed it.

“I love you,” Marco whispered as he stroked Mario’s forehead and kissed him gently on the lips. Marco made a point of telling Mario he loves him and kissing him on the lips just as he settled down to go to sleep. He couldn’t deny that he loved Marco and the pain he suffered in his heart every time Marco seemingly proclaimed his love hurt more than all of his broken ribs. Mario had real trouble deciding whether Marco really felt love towards him or if there was a reason why he never said it while he had his eyes open.

Mario must have been more tired than he realised because when his eyes fluttered open again, the bright winter’s day had turned into a dark evening. Marco was still sat in the chair beside his bed reading a newspaper.

“Why didn’t…you…wake me?” Mario groaned, his voice thick with sleep and discomfort. Marco beamed upon seeing that Mario was awake and bent down to put his newspaper on the floor.

“You just looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you,” Mario rolled his eyes upon hearing the cliché from Marco, “The consultant came by earlier and he signed the forms so you can leave whenever you want,” Marco said softly, squeezing Mario’s hand, “We can leave right now if you want? I already packed all of your things and put them in my car,” Mario managed a nod and Marco stood up, “Shall I get a wheelchair or can you walk? It’s not far but-”

“I’ll be fine,” Mario cut Marco off, “Just…give me…a hand,” Mario rasped and Marco nodded eagerly. Marco helped Mario up out of bed and Mario put his arm around Marco’s shoulder as he helped him out of the room, along the corridor and to the car park, “Need to…sit…” Mario was completely out of breath just from the short walk, it took so much effort just to stay standing.

“No, no, my car is just over there. See?” Marco pointed to his car right at the front of the car park and with a strained groan, Mario shuffled over to it and Marco helped him in and did up his seat belt. Marco got into the driving seat and started up engine, driving out of the hospital, through some small side roads and soon, they were on the Autobahn.

“How…long?” Mario croaked, annoyed at how much it ached his chest every time he tried to speak.

“About two and a half hours if we drive without a break,” Marco said softly, “I got you a pizza if you want it? Barbecue pork and peppers, your favourite,” Marco smiled as he leaned back behind him and grabbed the pizza box, passing it to Mario. Mario opened the box and started eating, slowly.

“Thank you.” Mario whispered and Marco leaned over to squeeze his thigh affectionately.

“I’m going to take good care of you, I promise. You’re like my sunshine, you know? You’re really, really special to me.” Mario nodded and forced a smile at Marco’s words. Five weeks earlier, his heart would have burst out of his chest if Marco had said that to him but now…now it just felt hollow.

Mario was almost glad that it hurt to speak because Marco eventually ran out of things to talk about and just put on the radio and they drove the rest of the way home in silence, save for Marco asking him how he was every so often.

For the first time in over a month, Mario managed a genuine smile as they drove past the _Welcome to Dortmund_ sign though he could have sworn that the time it took to get from that sign to his house was longer than the time from Frankfurt to it. Seeing his house as Marco pulled into the driveway made Mario breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, he was returning to some normality. At last he could be surrounded by his own things and look forward to a night in his own bed, sleeping in complete darkness and silence.

Marco got out of the car and helped Mario out and to the front door. He helped Mario stumble up the stairs and, just as Mario thought his legs might give way, he was finally able to lie down in his bed. The deliciously familiar smell washed over him and he found himself unable to keep his eyes open.

“I’ll see you in the morning, ok?” Marco said quietly but Mario, with his eyes shut, shook his head and reached out for Marco’s hand, which he gladly provided.

“I want you…here…don’t leave,” Mario murmured and Marco squeezed his hand.

“Anything you want,” And just before Mario drifted off to sleep, he heard some faint rustling and smiled, content, as Marco got into bed beside him and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, I love you.”


	2. Half Past Two

Mario woke up in the middle of the night, smiling softly to himself as he felt the warmth of Marco’s body beside him. He closed his eyes again before realising that the reason he had woken up was because he was absolutely desperate to go to the bathroom. Not wanting to wake Marco, Mario kicked off the sheets and swung his legs out of bed. Taking a deep breath, Mario tried to haul himself up but winced at the pain in his chest. Foolishly, he tried again. A bit too enthusiastically.

“Fuck!” Mario shrieked as he fell out of bed and smacked down onto the hard wooden floor.

“Mario? What’s going on?” Marco mumbled as he sat up, “Fuck, what happened?” Mario gritted his teeth as he heard Marco’s worried voice coming from above.

“I fell,” Mario muttered pathetically as he tried to sit up, with no success. Marco climbed out of bed and knelt beside Mario.

“Shall I pick you up?” Marco asked but Mario just shrugged. He couldn’t help but feel absolutely ridiculous as Marco slid his arms underneath his body and picked him up nearly effortlessly so he was sitting on the bed.

“I need…the bathroom,” Mario croaked, his voice thick with tears from feeling humiliated and ridiculous.

“Ok, ok baby,” Marco said quietly as he kneeled in front of him and Mario grimaced at how Marco was treating him like a child, “Can you get there by yourself or do you want me to-”

“You’re not…carrying me,” Mario wheezed, “Help me…stand.” So with Marco’s arm around his shoulder, Mario leant the majority of his weight onto him, helping him to stand.

“Do you need help getting up from the toilet or-”

“I’m just…having a…piss,” Mario barked and limped to his ensuite bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. As Mario got to the toilet, he grabbed onto the sink to help him balance and he sighed as he relieved himself. He hung his head and blinked as tears began to sting his eyes. He hated this. He had always been independent. He bought his own home and moved out when he was 16. He had never relied on anyone and everything that he had was down to his own hard work and no one else’s. He was proud of that. And now? Now Marco had to help him just to get out of bed. It was humiliating. It was demeaning.

When he was finished, Mario took a deep breath and groaned as he walked across the bathroom back to his bedroom. He let himself fall down onto the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Mario?” Marco sat up, putting a hand on Mario’s shoulder, “Are you ok?”

“What’s the time?” Mario whispered – it didn’t hurt when he whispered.

“It’s…” Marco checked his phone, “Nearly half past two.”

“Can you get my Scotch? It’s in that black cabinet,” Mario whispered as he held his head in his hands, feeling a headache start to come on.

“Is that a good-”

“Marco…please…just get…the Scotch.” Mario pleaded and Marco quickly relented. He got out of bed and went to the cabinet Mario had indicated to, opened it and took out the aforementioned bottle of Scotch.

“Neat?” Marco asked and Mario could hear the reservation in his voice as well as the sound of glasses clinking.

“Please.” Mario croaked and muttered a thank you when Marco brought the two glasses and the bottle over, pouring both of them a glass as he sat beside Mario on the side of the bed. He passed Mario a glass.

“I bought that bottle for my eighteenth birthday,” Mario whispered as he took a sip, wincing as it burned his throat sweetly.

“Wow,” Marco hissed as he took a drink from his own glass, “That is good stuff.”

“I should think so,” Mario whispered, “It cost seven hundred euros.”

“You spent _seven hundred euros_ on a bottle of Scotch?” Marco asked, incredulous but Mario just shrugged and nodded as he drained his glass and passed it back to Marco so he could fill it back up, “Why are we opening it now? We should have saved it for your twenty first birthday or something,” Marco protested but Mario just shrugged.

“It just doesn’t seem that important anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Marco swallowed the last of what was in his glass and filled it back up before running his arm around the back of Mario’s waist.

“Since the accident, nothing seems that important anymore. That Scotch used to be one of my prized possessions but now?” Mario swallowed his second glass down in one, wincing as it burned his throat, “Now I don’t care. I can just buy another.” The two men sat in silence for a minute and Mario felt his eyes start to sting again.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, remember?” Marco soothed, rubbing Mario’s back, kissing his cheek but Mario just groaned and shook his head.

“If I didn’t…insist on going…to see…her…she would…still be…alive!” Mario groaned, wheezing as he got his words out and snatched the bottle off Marco, taking a drink straight from it.

“Yeah and if I didn’t move from ‘Gladbach to Dortmund then none of this would have happened and she would still be alive!” Marco exclaimed before snatching the bottle off of Mario and putting it on the floor beside him, out of Mario’s reach, “You can’t keep looking back, it will drive you crazy. It wasn’t your fault. If it was, you would be in prison right now.” Marco tried to reason but Mario just scoffed and shook his head.

“I don’t want to deal with this,” Mario whispered, “I don’t want to feel like this forever.”

“You won’t, I promise. It will get easier. Once you accept that what has happened has happened and that you can’t change it, it will get better. Once you accept that it wasn’t your fault, it will get better. I’m here with you, Mario and I’m not going anywhere,” Marco took Mario’s hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

“But-”

“No buts,” Marco interrupted, placing a finger over Mario’s lips. Mario sighed and hung his head, accepting that he was defeated because he just couldn’t muster the energy to get out what he really wanted to say. Marco clearly didn’t understand and Mario was in no mood to explain.

“Are you going to training tomorrow?” Mario whispered and Marco nodded.

“I have to. Klopp isn’t happy I’ve taken as much time off as I have. It’s at one until five so I won’t be gone too long. I’ll probably go home to get some clothes too and I was going to get us a takeaway and we can have a night together?” Marco smiled at Mario and Mario bit his lip as Marco squeezed his hand. A million thoughts started racing through Mario’s mind at the mention of them having ‘a night together’. Surely Marco wouldn’t be having such thoughts already? Mario hadn’t had an erection since before the accident – a fact which made him feel ridiculous already without it being amplified by Marco – and his body was so battered that the last thing he wanted to do of an evening was have body on top of him or have his own body be contorted into painful positions.

“I want to go to sleep,” Mario mumbled, tears spiking his eyes.


	3. Chubby Hamster

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright here by yourself all day? I could ask Klopp-”

“Shut up…and go,” Mario croaked, managing a smile as he eased himself down onto a chair at the kitchen table. Marco was running around in a panic as he got ready to leave for training.

“I’ve left you chicken salad in the fridge so have that in an hour or two and I’ll bring food home later, alright?” Marco fussed around Mario as he prepared to leave.

“You’re...late,” Mario mumbled as he drank a glass of water Marco had put out for him.

“I’ve made you a bed on the sofa in the main lounge and I’ve put a wooden table in front of it to make it easier for you to sit down and stand up. I’ve brought your laptop downstairs and-”

“Go!” Mario barked and Marco just smiled, nodded and bent down to wrap his arms around Mario.

“Take it easy, ok?” Marco kissed Mario’s lips softly, “I can’t wait for tonight,” Marco murmured and Mario felt his chest tighten as his breath tickled his ear. Marco gave Mario one last kiss and said his goodbyes before eventually leaving.

With a deep breath, Mario grabbed the table and, slowly, he stood up wincing as he could practically feel his ribs moving as he did so. Taking small, laboured steps, Mario walked across the kitchen to the counter where Marco had left his hoodie that he’d put on when he had woken up that morning. Mario slipped it on and smiled softly as Marco’s smell surrounded him. It was immediately obvious to Mario how much weight he had lost when he realised that the hoodie fitted him nicely. Before the accident, there was no way that Mario could have fitted into any of Marco’s clothes – Mario had always been much bulkier than Marco.

With a silly smile on his face, Mario shuffled from the kitchen, down the hallway and to the main lounge. He eased himself down onto the soft brown leather sofa and stared, dejectedly at the blank television screen. Was this really what his life had become? Waiting at home, afraid to breathe too deeply while Marco went off to training?

Sighing, Mario turned on his laptop and opened the packet of cookies that Marco had left on the table, shoving three in his mouth before he came up for air.

Mario filled the following five hours he spent waiting for Marco by watching awful American movies with even worse German dubbing, eating cookies and then subsequently worrying about the amount of junk food he was eating. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was hoping that if he was bored enough, he might be able to stop time and then Marco won’t come home and…execute whatever plan he had.

The very thought of sex terrified Mario in that moment. Over a month of lying in bed with only walks to the bathroom as exercise and eating his fair share of junk food, he was completely out of shape. He had lost his muscle mass and, for the first time since he was 14, he was completely without definition. He had never been so horrified by his body. And that was without thinking about the scars scoring his chest and across his face. Thinking about Marco touching and kissing him no longer excited him. It just filled him with dread. He knew that the sensation of having an orgasm would be excruciating, what with how sore and tender his torso and hips were.

_I just finished training. Going to pick up food. Will be home soon. Hope you’re ok love you xxx_

The vibrating from his phone shook Mario awake – he didn’t even realise he had been asleep. He smiled briefly at the message from Marco and gently eased himself up on the sofa.

Mario dozed lazily on the sofa and finished off the packet of biscuits as he waited for Marco to come home. Soon enough, he heard Marco’s car pull up in the driveway and his key turning in the lock as he opened the door. Mario bit his lip, both happy and hesitantly as he heard Marco dump his bag in the hallway and come into the lounge.

Marco opened the door slowly and beamed as he met Mario’s eyes.

“Pizza?” Mario forced a smile as Marco presented the pizza box, opening it so the smell wafted into the room, making Mario start to salivate and his stomach to start growling. But just the thought of eating yet more pizza made his stomach turn and he could already feel the bile in his gut. Marco came into the room and sat next to Mario on the sofa, sighing contently as he leaned over, cupped Mario’s cheek and planted a small, soft yet lingering kiss on his lips.

“It wasn’t the same without you today. I missed you,” Marco murmured softly, making Mario’s stomach tighten.

“I missed you too,” Mario didn’t realise how he was feeling until he found himself throwing his arms around Marco, burying his face in his soft jumper, inhaling his scent as tears started stinging the back of his eyes. As Mario clung to him, Marco rubbed his back soothingly, concerned.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Mario whispered, “Just happy to have you home.” Mario took the opportunity to hold Marco tight against him, even though it hurt his sides incredibly and he shivered pleasantly as Marco kissed him gently while he ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re my favourite person in the world, you know that? You are my very own chubby hamster,” Marco murmured against Mario’s lips, causing him to smile and – to his embarrassment – giggle, “But about that…” Marco pulled away slightly and held Mario’s face in his hand as Mario instinctively sucked his fat bottom lip into his mouth nervously, “I think we need to get you eating more and start you back in the gym as soon as possible. I miss those chubby cheeks.” They both laughed and Mario held Marco’s hand.

“Do you think I could go to the gym soon then?” Mario whispered, excitedly.

“Of course,” Mario felt his heart soar as Marco spoke, “In a month or so, it’ll be no problem. I’ll get us some beer.” Marco got up and left the room before Mario could formulate a response. No gym for yet another month?

Marco came back soon with a bottle of beer each for them and sat back down next to Mario.

“Do you really think I look like a chubby hamster?” Mario murmured, wincing as it put pressure on his chest and Marco just smiled, leaned over and cupped Mario’s cheek in his hand.

“You are my gorgeous chubby hamster,” Marco planted a sweet kiss on Mario’s cheek, “Eat,” Marco leaned over to retrieve the pizza box. Mario entire face flushed red as Marco picked up a piece of pizza and proceeded to feed him a slice of it.

“I can feed myself,” Mario whispered, but couldn’t resist grinning.

“I know,” Marco shrugged, “But is it so bad that I like to spoil you?” Mario looked up into Marco’s eyes as he chewed slowly and swallowed when Marco brought a hand to run through Mario’s shaggy hair. Mario felt his heart hammer inside his chest as Marco leaned down and brushed his lips chastely against Mario’s and was about to pull away when Mario grabbed the front of Marco’s shirt and, despite it sending searing pain across his torso, Mario held Marco close to him and kissed him, hard.

Until he couldn’t help but let out a strained, pain filled groan.

“Shit, Mario! Are you ok?” Mario held his chest and writhed on the sofa in agony with tears in his eyes as Marco leapt up, “Mario?”

“Go away,” Mario groaned, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Marco’s face, full of concern and pity.

“But-”

“Go away!” Mario barked, groaning again in fresh pain as he strained himself.

“Mario please, I want to help you. I don’t like seeing you like this!” Marco pleaded but Mario, flushed with pain and embarrassment, wasn’t interested.

“You didn’t mind it when you screamed at me for being a _faggot_ , did you?” There was a pause after Mario’s words and Mario felt his heart sink – he couldn’t quite believe that he had actually let those words slip out of his mouth

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re throwing that back in my face.” Mario could actually hear the stun in Marco’s voice as he eventually responded to Mario’s comment.

“Marco…I-”

“No, _fuck you_ , Mario. You said you’d forgiven me. _You said_ you understood why I was like that! Isn’t the fact that I’ve been looking after you night and day since that fucking accident enough for you? Do you think it’s been _fun_ for me doing everything for you? Do you think it’s _fun_ taking you to the bathroom?” With a groan, Mario – seething with anger – hauled himself up so that he was sitting up on the sofa, looking up at Marco who was standing before him.

“You’re actually telling me that I am a hardship to you? Well guess what? Not being able to breath without having shooting pains across my chest isn’t exactly a barrel full of laughs for me either! But if I’m too much of a burden for you, why don’t you just fuck off? Get out of my house.” Shaking his head at Mario’s command, Marco ran his hand through his hair before heading for the door. But when he got to the door, Marco turned back around to face Mario.

“Just remember one thing: I am not the killer here."


	4. Ann-Kathrin: Guilty

_Are you ok? I haven’t heard from you in ages I’m worried xxxx_

Ann-Kathrin sighed at the message from her sister and locked her phone, throwing it across her bed without replying. She was really sick and tired of practically everyone she knew asking her how she was every minute of every day. It was no secret that she had been close to Carolin, and not just since Marco had transferred to Dortmund; she had known Carolin since before either of them had become involved with their respective footballers. They had run in the same social circles and Ann was the one who got Carolin together with Marco in the first place.

Ann had been sent an invite to the opening of an exclusive new club in Hamburg and had invited Carolin as her plus one. Carolin had spotted Marco pretty much as soon as they had arrived at the nightclub – he was sitting with his ‘Gladbach teammates and their girlfriends but Ann had noticed that Marco was alone and tried to make Carolin go and speak to him, but she kept refusing while gushing about him for hours in between numerous cocktails. In the end, Ann had resorted to approaching Marco herself when he had gone to the bar while Carolin was in the bathroom. When she came back, Marco sent her a Cosmopolitan and they had been practically inseparable ever since.

Ann had been completely and utterly shocked when she found out that Marco had been having an affair with her very own Mario. The day she died, Carolin had phoned Ann in hysterics, crying and wailing so hard that Ann had had trouble deciphering what on Earth she was saying; all she had managed to understand was that Marco had been sleeping with Mario and Carolin wanted the phone number of every major newspaper in the country. Ann told Carolin to come to her apartment before she did anything she might regret and Carolin had taken her advice and the random vehicle had hit hers just as she was coming to see her. The police had told her that they couldn’t disclose the identity of the person who had hit her but confirmed that it had been an accident and that the person in question would not face any criminal charges.

Ann couldn’t help but blame herself.

Ann hadn’t slept properly since the accident. The funeral had been a complete nightmare: a whole day mourning the life of a beautiful young woman who had died sixty years too early. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could do was relive that phone call and wish she had said she would go to Carolin instead of being so selfish and telling Carolin to come to her.

Ann lay down on the sofa and stared blankly at the television as some rubbish played, but she wasn’t really paying any attention. Her phone vibrated again and, on auto pilot, she picked up her phone, ready to ignore yet another text from her sister without reading it but just stared at the screen when she saw who the message was from.

_Mario baby <333333_

_I need to talk to you. Come to my place._

Swallowing hard, Ann stared at her phone, unable to decide what to do. She wanted to see Mario. Desperately. Since Carolin had died, Ann had felt so low that, at times, she felt like the only person who had the power to lift her up was Mario. He had always been able to make her smile and make her laugh even when she didn’t want to. She found it impossible to be upset when she was with Mario.

Until he dumped her for a man, of course.

Barely thinking, Ann got up, grabbed a coat and her keys and left her apartment, quickly getting into her car and starting the short drive to Mario’s gated community. From memory, she punched in the security code and drove up to Mario’s house. She parked and sat in her car for a moment, regaining her composure as she took a few deep breaths.

_Mario baby <333333_

_You know I can see your car, right?_

Laughing softly, Ann tucked her phone into her pocket and shakily stepped out of her car, heading to the front door. With a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and stepped inside the house she had lived in for years before she unceremoniously stormed out just two months before. Knowing the place like the back of her hand, she headed straight for the main living room where she found Mario lying on the white leather sofa she had picked out when they redecorated the previous summer.

“Hi,” Mario croaked and he winced as he hauled himself up, “Sorry I didn’t come to the door but I’m not very mobile right now,” Aghast, Ann rushed across the room and helped him to sit up straight. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Shit, Mario…I knew you had been in an accident but I had no idea you were this bad!” Ann stroked Mario’s hair with one hand and massaged his shoulder gently with the other while Mario grunted and shrugged, “Do you need anything? How about a drink? I could-”

“Please!” Mario cried out hoarsely, “Marco has been fussing around me incessantly for over a month and I only just got him to leave. So please, I could really do without being treated like a child, especially by you.” Ann nodded understandingly, playing with Mario’s hair affectionately.

“I’m sorry,” Ann murmured and ran her long, slim fingers through Mario’s soft hair, “It must be so frustrating…I’ve hardly seen anyone in the last month since Carolin…you know…because everyone keeps treating me like I’m made of glass,” Mario shot her a sympathetic look as Ann spoke.

“That’s how Marco treats me. He even had to help me to the bathroom. How pathetic is that?” Mario wheezed as he gave a weak laugh and Ann held his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re clearly pretty injured so, no, it’s not pathetic,” Ann said softly, although she couldn’t help her stomach clenching at the second mention of Marco’s name, “I mean…it’s clear that he loves you isn’t it…if he’s, y’know, willing to do all of that.” But Mario just scoffed as she tried to reassure him.

“He wasn’t doing it because he was _willing_ , it was just because he felt guilty.” Ann frowned as Mario groaned and dropped his head back, shaking it, obviously getting agitated.

“Why would he feel guilty?” Ann queried and watching Mario’s face crumple as he brought his hands up and held his face, breathing heavily, “Mario?” But he just shook his head.

“I can’t,” Mario whispered, “I didn’t mean to!” Ann leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, if you love Marco and don’t love me then you two should be together.” But Mario just shook his head.

“No…I…” Mario trailed off and Ann watched Mario as he swallowed hard.

“I have missed you,” Mario opened his mouth to speak but Ann placed a finger over his lips, quieting him, “I forgot how unbelievably gorgeous you are,” She ran the back of her hand over his cheeks, feeling his thick stubble and taking a deep breath as she leaned in to his warm neck.

“Ann…don’t, please,” Mario breathed, closing his eyes as Ann leaned in to just brush her lips against his.

“We were so good together, weren’t we?” Ann nipped softly on Mario’s fat bottom lip, “I loved you so much,” She undid the top two buttons on his shirt and slide her hand inside, sighing as she felt his warm skin beneath her fingers, “I still do…” She pressed her lips against his for just a second before Mario pushed her away, groaning from the effort.

“Ann-”

“Come on, Mario, you still feel something for me, don’t you? I know you-”

“I killed Carolin,” Mario blurted out and Ann pulled away just slightly and stared at Mario, only a slight frown marring her face. Mario bowed his head, closing his eyes tight.

“What?” Ann spluttered, “What do you mean, you killed Carolin?” Mario opened his eyes, peering at Ann as she stared at him, incredulously.

“I didn’t mean to, Ann, you have to believe that. Me and Marco were going to have this civil union thing and we thought we should go and tell Carolin before the media found out so we went to see her but I was driving too fast and she just drove out and I couldn’t help but crash into her! You have to believe me, there was nothing I could do!” But Ann barely heard him as she stared passed him to the wall.

“N-no…no, the police said it was a random accident. Dortmund released a statement saying that you crashed into a tree…” Ann trailed off as she brought her focus back to Mario, “It was a cover up, wasn’t it?” She whispered as reality dawned on her, “The club helped you cover it up?” She stood and looked down at Mario, “You covered up that you killed my best friend?!” Ann ran a hand through her head, unable to process the revelation.

“I didn’t do it on purpose! I-”

“You _just_ said you were driving too fast! I don’t care what the fucking police said. You’re a _murderer_!” Ann screamed and gave Mario a sharp slap as she stormed out of the room.

“Ann!” Mario called with a groan but Ann ignored him as left the house, her eyes glazing over with tears as she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway. The tears threatened to fall but she blinked furiously, determined to refuse to let the tears fall. She was determined not to give _Mario Götze_ any satisfaction. Determined not to give any credibility to his pathetic excuses. He killed her. He was the reason she was dead, no matter what the police may have said.

It was Mario’s fault, she told herself. Even if the crash was an accident, it didn’t matter. Marco wasn’t gay, Ann knew that – everyone knew that. He loved Carolin, had loved her from the very first drink they had together at that nightclub in Hamburg. Ann had seen the love in Marco’s eyes every time he was with Carolin. He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes and had never shown any interest in anyone else before Mario came along and snatched him away from her. Ann could remember attending Robert Lewandowski’s birthday party at a strip club just over a year earlier with Marco while Carolin was in New York and Robert paid for each of the guys to get a private lap dance. Marco had turned it down just so he could spend the evening talking to Carolin on the phone. Mario had seduced him. Mario had got into his head and fucked with his mind, making him believe that he didn’t love Carolin. If Mario hadn’t filled Marco’s head with such bullshit then Carolin would still be alive.

And as far as Ann-Kathrin could see, it really was as simple as that.

Ann pulled into the driveway and jumped straight out of her car, heading to the front door. Without any hesitation, she knocked at the door and waited for just a moment before the door swung open.

“Ann-” She cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck as she forced her lips upon his and pushed him back inside, kicking the front door shut. She growled into their kiss as his hands grasped her hips and pulled her in before pressing her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding her up by her ass. Ann clawed at his back, absentmindedly noting how different his body was to Mario’s as his lips left hers and began assaulting her neck. She closed her eyes and gasped, moaning quietly.

“Marco…” She trailed off as she began fiddling with the buttons on his black shirt, quickly giving up and ripping his shirt off, sending buttons flying across the hallway.

“Don’t speak,” Marco muttered as he let her down so he could pull her shirt off and roughly push up her bra, quickly sucking a nipple between his lips, eliciting a strained moan. She weaved her long fingers through his hair, holding him close to her chest as he hitched up her skirt and cupped her in his hand, groaning as he felt her wet heat through her lacy panties, making her choke on her soft moan.

“It’s been so long since I felt a woman,” Marco rasped against Ann’s chest and she gasped, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

“So feel me,” She whispered and Marco straightened up, kissing her deeply, passionately as he quickly fumbled with his zipper, forcefully slid aside her panties and forced himself deep inside her. Ann pulled him closer to her, holding his bare chest flush against her own. She grasped his thick shoulder blades as he took a moment to savour the feeling before Ann pulled on his hair.

“Fuck!” She cried out in surprise as Marco grabbed her hips and fucking her. Ann phased out as Marco sunk his teeth into her neck and they both began moving together in unfamiliar unison, their hips grinding together awkwardly but furiously. Ann barely even noticed as he pounded away at her like some kind of furious jackhammer. She dropped her head back and scraped her nails across his shoulders. She knew Marco was using her like a cheap fuck doll and she was revelling in it.

After barely ten minutes, Marco let out some kind of twisted, guttural groan and finished inside Ann, quickly pulling out and zipping himself back up, leaving her panting against the wall. Ann pulled her bra back down and rearranged her skirt and panties while Marco laughed breathily, nervously as he picked up his shirt, buttoning it back up and he glanced over at her as she bent over to pick up her shirt.

“What was that about?” Marco mumbled, smirking as Ann slipped back into her shirt and smoothed her hair back into place. Ann took a few steps back and put a hand on the doorknob.

“I know that Mario killed Carolin,” Ann opened the front door, “And I know that you’re not gay.”

And with that, Ann-Kathrin left.


	5. Bird at the Window

Mario’s eyes snapped open, blinking as he stared into the pitch black room before him. He groped around under his pillow to find his phone.03:19. With a sigh, Mario shoved his phone back under his pillow and settled down in bed again, fully intending to go straight back to sleep when he realised that his pillow was wet. Again. Mario rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness. Most people, if they were going to cry after falling out with their boyfriend, would cry themselves _to_ sleep. Mario cried _in_ his sleep. At the thought of Marco, he snatched his phone back from under his pillow to check for any messages from him.

There was two messages from Robert, three from Kevin and a voicemail from his brother, Fabian. But, of course nothing from Marco and so, with an exhausted sigh, Mario read the messages he had received.

_When is your fat ass coming back to training?_

_Are you too battered to come out for drinks on Wednesday evening?_

Mario smirked at Robert’s messages and fired off a quick reply.

_Why? Do you miss my fine ass? Lol! Never too battered for drinks if you’re buying ;-)_

More curious, Mario checked the messages from Kevin. He was surprised to receive any messages from him, he didn’t usually message Mario unless absolutely necessary.

_You’re back with AK?_

_You bastard, I was going to bone her lol._

_Jealous!_

Mario frowned, his thought process severely slowed by the haze of sleep and quickly reread the messages.

_I’m not back with her wtf man_

Mario was exhausted, but he knew before he even finished typing the message that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep. Why on Earth would Kevin think he was back with Ann? After how pissed she was with him, he could hardly imagine her going around and making up stories about being back with him. She couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as him after he told her the truth about Carolin.

In a panic, Mario sat up in bed and phoned Marco.

 _“Hello?”_ Mario swallowed hard at the sound of Marco’s voice, thick with sleep, _“Hello? Mario?”_

“Kevin thinks I’m back with Ann!” Mario blurted out, mentally cursing his verbal clumsiness. He heard a groan on Marco’s end of the line and some shuffling.

 _“Wha? Man you just woke me up.”_ Marco mumbled, clearly confused.

“Kevin! He thinks I’m back together with Ann! Why would he think that?” As he spoke, Mario heard some quiet muttering in the background, “What’s that?”

_“Oh it’s just the television.”_

“I thought I woke you up?”

_“Yeah, I fell asleep with the television on again.”_

“Oh, ok, well yeah, where did he get that from?”

_“How would I know? C’mon it’s late, I’m tired, this couldn’t have waited?”_

“You go to training! I thought you might know something I didn’t.”

 _“As far as I know, we’re meant to be in a fight right now. So I’m going to go. Goodnight Mario.”_ And with that, Marco hung up, leaving Mario even more confused than before he called him. Clearly Marco knew something about what Kevin had said and he wasn’t saying anything because he was still pissed off with Mario.

Tears were rolling down Mario’s cheeks before he even realised he was that upset.

But Mario must have fallen asleep pretty quickly because the next thing he remembered was being awoken by what sounded like someone knocking on his bedroom window. A little freaked, Mario leaned up and opened his window, laughing when he found a bird pecking rather at his window looking very frustrated. Mario watched it for a while, briefly wondering what it was like to have nothing more to worry about that why he couldn’t peck through a window. The vibrating of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts and he shook his head.

“Was I just thinking about what it was like to be a _bird_?” Mario muttered as he climbed back onto his bed and grabbed his phone

_Sorry about last night, I was tired. I really don’t know anything about what Kevin said xxx_

_It’s ok, sorry for calling you so late xxx_

Mario sighed at the utterly mundane message he sent Marco. It had been over a week since Mario had argued with Marco and they hadn’t seen each other since. At first, Mario had been glad to get away from Marco’s fussing and constant supervision but as the days dragged on, he started to miss his scent, his touch and the annoying way he clicked his tongue while he was thinking. Since he split up with Ann-Kathrin, Mario had gone to great lengths to avoid seeing her; before the accident, he had turned down several red carpet events just so he wouldn’t have to see her. Not because he was particularly concerned about what she might do or say but because he was worried that, if he saw and spoke to her, he might start missing being with a woman again. But since he saw her a few days previously, all of those fears had disappeared and he realised that he didn’t give a fuck about breasts and vaginas. He didn’t care if Marco had a vagina, a penis or nothing at all. He just wanted Marco.

Not that that was his biggest worry. He thought he would be able to trust Ann-Kathrin; she had always been an excellent confidante but Mario had forgotten that she played such a role because they were together. Now he had told her his most shameful secret and she had absolutely no reason to keep it and every reason to spread it.

_Can I come and see you? I think we need to talk xxx_

Mario bit his lip and quickly sent a reply, asking Marco to come over as soon as possible. He desperately wanted to see him again, just to hold him. It was time they started forming a proper, normal relationship; to move on from everything that had happened and start afresh. Carolin’s death was horrific and Mario knew that it would haunt him for the rest of his life but he also knew that he needed to at least try to move on. And Marco was the person to do that with.

Excited but nervous that he was going to see Marco soon, Mario started fidgeting and stood up, making his way out to the kitchen where he grabbed some left over pasta from the fridge and started eating absentmindedly. He sat down at the table and made a mental list of everything he needed to talk to Marco about. Their fight, obviously. He needed to tell him about what he told Ann; it had been over a week since Mario had confided in her about the accident and, after seeing her storm out in a rage, he had been obsessively scrawling through the internet trying to find any trace of the story. He always came up with nothing. To say he was surprised was an understatement; Ann had been pissed. Severely pissed. For her not to have gone to the papers was nothing short of miraculous. Mario couldn’t help but be wary, however.

Mario was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on his front door. With a goofy smile upon his lips, he hauled himself up and rushed as quickly as he could – which really wasn’t very fast – to the door, flinging it open. But instead of finding his handsome prince, perfectly groomed and looking slick with his usual fixed grin, he found a man with messed up hair, thick ginger beard and mismatched clothes with a grimace.

“Why does Kevin think I’m back together with Ann? I know you know, just tell me what’s going on!” Mario blurted on. He didn’t plan on being so abrupt but it just came out. But he didn’t reply, just stood on the doorstep, “Marco?” Mario stepped aside to let Marco in and he walked past Mario wordlessly, walking into the main lounge. Mario followed and shut the door.

“I don’t know anything,” Marco muttered as he sat down onto the sofa.

“You’re telling me that Kevin is the only one on the team who randomly thinks that I’m back together with Ann and you don’t have any idea because he hasn’t mentioned it?” Mario stayed standing with his arms crossed, “I’m not that stupid, Marco, c’mon.”

“I saw Ann-Kathrin last week,” Marco said, his voice steady, firm and with a dark undertone. Mario’s eyes inadvertently widened at Marco as he got straight to the point, “Why did you tell her?” Marco turned to glare at Mario and Mario could already feel his stomach start to tighten almost painfully.

“I-” Mario tried but Marco interrupted him.

“After that crash, I negotiated with the police for hours, _hours_ to try and make sure that this wouldn’t get out. I had to make an application to the courts for an injunction so the police couldn’t tell the media that it was you who crashed into Carolin’s car. Do you have any idea how much that cost? Do you know how much _time and effort_ I’ve put in to make sure that no one would find out any of this shit? And now you’ve gone and told the biggest gossip in the fucking country! Have you forgotten that _Bunte_ magazine pays her a pretty penny every week for her ridiculous gossip column? What are you going to do if she’s put that little story in her column when the magazine comes out tomorrow? I mean, really Mario? I knew you were a little ditzy but I didn’t realise that you were so fucking _stupid_.” Marco’s speech didn’t subside even when Mario’s sweet face was painted with tears before he was even half way through. Mario had no idea that Marco had done so much to protect him from the wrath of the media – before that moment he wasn’t even sure that Marco even cared that much for him.

“M-Marco, I didn’t…I just…” Mario trailed off while trying to hold back his tears.

“What? You didn’t think? Oh what a fucking surprise, you didn’t think! You never think!” Mario could only watch as Marco sighed heavily and leaned forward to hold his head in his hands, “I don’t want to be angry with you,” Marco said, his voice softer now, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want this to get in the way of us, y’know? We need to deal with this shit by ourselves without the bastard media intruding on our privacy and destroying our reputations.” Marco turned towards Mario and took his hand.

“Please don’t be angry with me,” Mario said as tears continued to stream down his face, “I have felt such unbelievable overwhelming guilt since the crash, do you know that? Every time I go to sleep, every time I close my eyes, I see her! I picture her face when she saw my car hurtling towards her and the realisation dawns on her that I’m going to crash into her. I picture her slumped in the car seat as the life drains out of her!” Mario cried out as the tears continued to flow freely. Marco pulled the sobbing Mario into his arms and held his face in his lap as he rocked him gently and rubbed his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” Marco whispered.

“I just needed to let it out! To confess! Ann was Carolin’s best friend and I just thought that she deserved to know the truth…to know what really happened to her.” Marco held Mario as he sobbed quietly, his cries getting softer and quieter as Marco stroked his hair and rubbed his back. Mario turned as he felt Marco’s phone vibrate in his pocket.

“I need to go soon, I only came over to talk about what Ann said to me,” Marco murmured but Mario just wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Can’t you stay?” Mario whispered, turning to look up at him but Marco just shook his head.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t. I have a meeting with my agent,” Marco threaded his fingers through Mario’s hair as he nodded understandingly and got up, letting Marco stand.

“How about tonight? I could cook us something?” Mario pulled Marco in for a hug and relaxed against his chest, “I’ve missed you so much,” He murmured.

“I can’t tonight, I’m sorry,” Marco muttered and Mario pulled away slightly.

“Why not?” Mario asked but Marco just shrugged.

“We have to travel to Gelsenkirchen tomorrow for the Schalke game and I have things to sort out.” Mario nodded slowly.

“I see. Well…will you talk to Kevin for me?” Marco smiled and kissed Mario’s forehead affectionately.

“Of course I will. I’ll be back Sunday morning so how about I see you Sunday evening?”

“Definitely,” Mario smiled and felt his heart skip a beat as Marco took his face in his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I can’t wait.”


	6. Goulash

Mario could hardly wait for Sunday evening. He watched the game against Schalke on Saturday evening and very much wanted to reward Marco for scoring both of the goals scored in the game, causing Dortmund to win the game and subsequently close in on Bayern’s lead, which had now been significantly narrowed after losing their game to Bayer Leverkusen. Mario was excited to spend the night with Marco, their first together for over a week and, though he was nervous about it, he felt increasingly fit and felt a physical need build within him. He had had his first erection since before the accident when he woke up on Sunday morning. He had dreamt of Marco all night long; it wasn’t very often that Mario had vivid dreams that last all night but he dreamt of Marco taking him every which way that was possible. In the BVB showers, at Starbucks, in a Jacuzzi, over the hood of his car…

Mario had forgotten just how good it felt to jack off.

_Can’t stop thinking about you. Can’t wait to be with you Monday night ;-) xxx_

Mario bit his lip as he received Marco’s text, smiling affectionately as he noticed the mistake in Marco’s text.

_Silly, I’m seeing you tonight not tomorrow :-P xxx_

_Oh lol, I meant to say tonight xxx_

_Don’t get too excited, I’m cooking xxx_

_Shit!!!! Xxx_

Mario grinned to himself at Marco’s last message and put his phone back in his pocket as he returned to what he was doing. He was in the middle of preparing Marco’s favourite dish – goulash. Mario personally couldn’t stand the stuff but after Marco’s performance in the game against Bayer and, of course, how he’d looked after him after the accident, Mario wanted to do something nice for him. He wanted to try and give something back, show him how much he appreciated everything he had done.

When it came to cooking, Marco didn’t really have a clue what he was doing. However, he had seen his mother make goulash a thousand times before and so he sort of knew what he was doing. Kind of, anyway. From memory, he briefly fried the steak in a pan before adding onions with the various spices (of course, with no sense of measurements). He threw in some tomatoes, seasoned it, shrugged a little and left it to cook slowly. Mario left it to cook and went upstairs to get himself ready. He only had about an hour before Marco would be there and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He had already got in Marco’s favourite bottle of Champagne and, while Mario hadn’t yet decided what he was going to wear, he knew exactly what he was going to slip into when it hopefully moved to the bedroom.

Mario couldn’t help but blush when he saw said garment as he opened his walk in wardrobe, right at the front. He had had it delivered the day before and knew it would be absolutely perfect; Marco had already confessed that it was a fantasy of his and Mario was only too happy to oblige. He took the garment out of the wardrobe and lay it on the back of his desk chair; he could hardly wait to put it on and see Marco’s face. In the meantime, Mario eventually decided on a crisp black shirt with an open collar and a pair of fitted stonewashed jeans; a pair that always elicited an appreciate response from Marco thanks to the way they fit so snuggly around Mario’s fat ass.

Just as Mario wriggled his butt into them, he heard a loud knock at the door and, if he was able to, he would have sprinted down the stairs; instead he quickly shuffled. Throwing the door open and seeing Marco standing there, with his trademark crooked smile, Mario felt his cheeks flame up.

“Hey,” Marco said, his voice a little rough and Mario couldn’t help but smile widely, as if he had a hanger in his mouth; he reached out to take Marco’s hand and lead him inside and into Mario’s arms. Marco kicked the door closed behind him and took the opportunity to take Mario’s face in his hands and kiss him ever so softly, almost teasingly. Mario couldn’t help but melt, being rather glad Marco’s hands were holding him so steady on his hips.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Mario whispered against Marco’s lips, eliciting a smile from him as Mario’s hands came up to his neck, “I’m so proud of you, you were brilliant yesterday,” Mario murmured and Marco leaned in for another kiss.

“So come on, what are you going to poison me with tonight?” Marco grinned and Mario gave his arm a playful slap.

“Hey, I made goulash.” Marco stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

“ _You_ made goulash?”

“What?” Mario asked, laughing at Marco’s reaction and he leant down to kiss his neck softly.

“You are so cute,” Marco murmured against Mario’s skin as Mario sighed softly and dropped his head back, his stomach filling with desire.

“Not now, Marco,” Mario groaned quietly and Marco raised his head, a crooked smile peering up at him.

“Not now? I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” With a laugh, Mario took Marco’s hand and led him out to the kitchen. Mario went to the stove and lifted the lid on the large pot.

“See? I made goulash!” Mario said triumphantly as he stirred the dish, shivering as he felt Marco wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his front against Mario’s back.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re perfect?” Marco whispered, teasingly swiping the tip of his tongue along Mario’s ear, making him giggle. Mario turned in his arms and wrapped his own around Marco’s neck, drawing him in for a long, slow, laboured yet deeply passionate kiss, running his hands down from Marco’s neck to his chest, across his stomach and up his back, feeling every muscle and every movement he made. Mario drank in Marco’s very presence, becoming intoxicated with every fibre of his being, becoming lost in his sensually dark vanilla scent.

“How can you kiss me like that and still tell me not now?”

“Because this won’t be done for a while and we…” Mario swallowed hesitantly, “We need to talk,” Mario wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear flash across Marco’s eyes as he spoke.

“We do?” Marco crossed his arms, taking Mario by surprise with the defensive stance.

“Just about, y’know, the argument. And Ann, of course.”

“Ann? Ann-Kathrin?” Mario raised a confused eyebrow at Marco with his question.

“Well, yeah. What other Ann do we know?”

“Well, what about her? She’s your ex, so what?” Marco muttered, flustered and he turned his back on Mario, marching into the lounge, making Mario follow him.

“Uh, the thing Kevin said? About why he thinks I’m back with her? I mean, I know we’re keeping our relationship secret but I still don’t want anyone thinking I’m with anyone else. Especially not with her!” Mario said, trying to keep his emotions under control, “I know you know something about this Marco, you must do!” Seeing Mario getting exasperated, Marco approached him and puts his hands on either bicep, looking him square in the face.

“Ok. Ok, fine,” Marco took a deep breath before lowering his hands to meet Mario’s, leading him to sit on the sofa, “Yes, the guys think that you are back together with Ann.”

“ _What?_ Why?”

“Well…last weekend, after our win against Hannover, we went to a nightclub in the city and she was there…and...”

“And what? She told everyone we were back together?” Mario looked at Marco, who just sat silent for a moment, “Marco?”

“We were all pretty drunk and Kevin started making a move on her when she knocked him back and told him…” Marco sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, “She told him that she was already busy fucking a Dortmund player and didn’t need another one. Of course, everyone assumed she meant you.” Mario frowned as Marco spoke, confused.

“I don’t understand. So she didn’t actually name me, everyone just assumed?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Marco shrugged.

“So why didn’t you correct them? Why didn’t you say that she was talking shit?” Marco fidgeted for a moment at Mario’s question before shrugging again and standing up.

“I don’t know! I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking!” Marco crossed his arms again as Mario followed his lead and stood facing him.

“Well, why didn’t you correct them the next day? Or at training in the past week? _Why_ would you be ok with our teammates thinking I’m boning Ann?”

“Babe,” Marco closed the gap between them and brought Mario into his chest, “Can we please not talk about this? Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks? We’re together now, let’s make the most of the time we have together, yeah?” Somewhat reluctantly, Mario nodded and leaned up to press a kiss against Marco’s lips.

“But what about the argument we had? I think we should-”

“Shh,” Marco quietened him with a kiss, “That’s all over now, no need to relive it. Now, come on, I want some of that goulash, even if it was you who made it,” He teased and Mario nodded as they retreated back into the kitchen.

They ate their dinner in silence at Mario’s rather grand table in his specialised dining room. It was a stunning room with a long oak table, silver dinner ware and crystal goblets. Despite the table being large enough to seat twelve, they sat together with Mario sitting at the head of the table. Despite his initial reservations about it, Mario was pleasantly surprised to see Marco eat the dish quickly and eagerly. So quickly, in fact, that Mario was barely halfway through his when Marco finished.

“It was good then?” Mario smirked as Marco put down his fork and leaned back in his seat, a hand on his stomach.

“I didn’t know you could cook, how come you never cooked for me before?”

“I didn’t know I could either,” Mario shrugged and returned to eating.

Eventually, Mario finished his meal too and when he did, Marco stood up and offered his hand which he accepted without hesitation and stood up alongside him. Marco hung his arms loosely around Mario’s waste and gave him a small, soft chaste kiss.

“Do your sides still hurt or can I give you a proper hug?” Marco murmured and Mario just shrugged.

“Hug me properly, I don’t care if it hurts.” Mario was very aware that he sounded needy but he didn’t care because he _was_ needy – needy for Marco’s scent, Marco’s touch and, most importantly, Marco’s affectionate attention. Marco tightened his hold on Mario, holding him close to his chest so that he could hear his heart beating.

“Shall we go upstairs?” Marco whispered, smirking as Mario looked up at him and nodded.

“Go to the Jacuzzi and I’ll meet you there. I need to get changed,” Mario smiled as he led Marco out of the dining room.

“Oh? Are you going to slip into some lacy French panties?” Marco teased as Mario scowled.

“Fuck off and go to the Jacuzzi, will you? I’ll be two minutes.” Marco nodded and gave Mario a small kiss before disappearing into the main bathroom while Mario turned on his heel and went into his bedroom, excitedly going to his wardrobe and throwing open the door. He smiled nervously, biting his lip and took the garment out, lying it on his bed as he quickly stripped off all his clothes. All except his tight, black Calvin Klein’s, of course. He slid on the item and checked himself in the mirror, his stomach tight with nerves. Marco had already expressed this as a fantasy but Mario still wasn’t sure if it would drive him crazy or make him laugh in his face.

Mario didn’t think he would be able to deal with Marco laughing at him again, especially not while he was dressed like that. So, with a deep breath, he walked with shaky legs out of his bedroom, across the hall and to the main bathroom. Opening the door, Mario sucked in a harsh breath as he saw the naked back of Marco’s ridiculously toned body dip down into the hot water of the Jacuzzi built into the floor. The lighting had been dimmed so his body was enveloped in a deep glow that only served to make Mario’s mouth water with anticipation.

“Marco?” Mario said softly, biting his lip as Marco turned and his jaw dropped.

“Why are you wearing your jersey?” Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Mario looked down, “No, no! Look,” Mario turned around.

“You’re wearing _my_ …” Marco trailed off, “Fuck.” For a moment, Marco just stared at Mario, slack jawed.

“Oh fuck, is this weird? Should I take it off? I thought-”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ take it off,” Marco stood up, “Come here right now and bend over.”


	7. Sorry, Baby

Mario’s head was spinning. At that moment in time, he was bent over on the side of his luxury Jacuzzi, his Calvin Klein’s long since discarded with Marco’s jersey riding up around his chest and Marco’s face well and truly buried between his ass cheeks. He couldn’t believe that Marco had agreed to do this with him; apart from the occasional handjob, Marco usually went out of his way to avoid doing anything that would be ‘obviously gay’ – he had only ever given Mario one blowjob. He had dreamed of the day that he could have this with another man; to have enough trust, love and intimacy to be able to deal with another man touching him…tasting him… _there_. And it felt so fucking good.

Mario yelped as Marco slapped his right cheek sharply three times.

“Sorry, baby,” Marco murmured, muffled somewhat as he caressed the abused skin softly, squeezing it with a groan while Mario simply gasped as he began lapping at him with renewed passion, dipping his tongue inside his tight heat. Mario was sure his cock had never been so hard and he whimpered pathetically with desperate gratitude as Marco’s hand wrapped around it and began stroking lazily.

“Marco, please! I need…” Mario called out with a strained, guttural moan.

“There’s no way I’m letting you go yet,” Marco murmured as he sunk his teeth playfully into Mario’s round ass.

“Marco-Oh!” Mario was cut off by Marco sliding one single long finger deep inside him.

“Relax,” Marco whispered and, at his soft word, Mario managed to relax just enough for Marco to slide a second finger inside of his tight dry heat. Marco ran a hand up the small of Mario’s back until he reached the jersey which had ridden up around his waist and slowly pulled it down into place. Mario shivered as he felt Marco’s hand stroke over his name and number, “I still can’t believe you wore this…do you even know how fucking sexy you look with my name on your back?” Marco slapped Mario’s ass again, “You dirty bitch,” They both laughed and, all too soon, Marco took away his fingers, leaving Mario a quivering mess on the bathroom floor. He looked up and saw Marco standing before him offering his hand, which he accepted and clumsily stood up alongside him. Marco embraced Mario and kissed him softly.

“If you’re still in pain, you know, we don’t need to do this,” Marco whispered but Mario shook his head.

“No, please, I want this,” And Mario’s response was, of course, nothing to do with the fact that his naked erection was rubbing against Marco’s toned thighs. With a smile, Marco gave Mario another small kiss before taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom to Mario’s master bedroom.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mario ran his hands over Marco’s chest, feeling every muscle under his soft creamy skin, “I can’t believe you’re mine,” He murmured, closing his eyes as Marco weaved his fingers into his hair and began to pepper his neck with gentle butterfly kisses. Mario took a deep breath as Marco gave his lips one last, long kiss before taking his hand and lying him down on the purple silk sheets. As Marco straddled Mario, Mario made a move to take the jersey off but Marco grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head.

“There is no way I am letting you take my jersey off, understand?” Mario nodded eagerly and leaned up for a kiss, sighing happily as Marco leaned in.

“Condoms and lube are in the top drawer,” Mario whispered, suddenly extremely nervous. So nervous, in fact, that he could practically feel the swarm of butterflies grow hooves and stomp around his stomach. He couldn’t help but fiddle with the hem of the jersey as Marco leant over, “Do you want me to…” Mario trailed off but Marco just shook his head.

“No, let me.” Mario’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Marco covered his fingers in lube and pushed three of them inside and he was really quite impressed with himself that he hadn’t come yet, especially when Marco crawled down his body and sucked the head of his cock between his warm, wet lips.

“If you want to fuck me, you’re gonna need to do it soon, y’know?” Laughing affectionately as Mario’s nearly pathetic desperation, Marco yanked out his slick fingers, making Mario groan, and grabbed his thighs, pushing them back to his chest. Mario closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath; he was so exposed in this position, so vulnerable and completely reliant on Marco’s mercy. All of his cuts and bruises were on display, as well as his loss of muscle tone and soft stomach. He didn’t have a perfectly sculpted body anymore and Mario swallowed hard, terrified that Marco would be repulsed by the shadows marring his body – every one of them a reminder of what had happened.

But he needn’t have worried and a soft smile spread upon his lips as he felt Marco’s wet lips kiss along his thicket scar down from his nipple to just above his navel. He flickered his eyes open just in time to see Marco look up at him.

“You’re still beautiful to me, understand?” Mario nodded and Marco leaned down to kiss him as he pushed his cock inside Mario’s tight ass. They both cried out – Mario in a mixture of hot pain and deep pleasure, a pleasure so intense that it was like nothing else he had ever felt before; nothing could compare to the feeling of having Marco on top of him, kissing and holding him as if he loved him and fucking him as if he was a wanton slut – fast, rough and desperate. They both needed it and neither of them was particularly interested in making it last very long. It was a release in the arms of each other that they wanted rather than a lengthy session.

Mario’s arms were wrapped around Marco’s neck, begging him to go faster but he let one go loose and travel down between their bodies before grasping his throbbing cock firmly just as Marco thrust hard which only made him stretch back, crying out in strained ecstacy as he came hard all over both of their stomachs. As Mario’s vision went blurry and his limbs began shaking, he absentmindedly noticed Marco give out a shout and release inside him. His breath was just settling back to normal when Marco collapsed beside him with a shuddering sigh.

“That was…” Mario trailed off, panting, “Wasn’t it?” He turned his head towards Marco to see him wipe a hand across his forehead, his blonde hair greasy with sweat.

“Come here,” Marco stretched and Mario took the opportunity to cuddle into his chest, not caring that they were both slick with sweat and semen, making them both laugh, “We’re disgusting,” Marco laughed as Mario closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

“I don’t care,” Mario yawned, kissing Marco’s collarbone softly, “I love you.” Marco stroked his hand through Mario’s hair affectionately.

“And I lo-” Marco was cut off by his phone ringing loudly and persistently from the main bathroom.

“Ignore it.” Mario whispered but Marco kissed the top of his head and got out of bed.

“It might be important, baby.”

“Well, if it’s important, they’ll call back!” Mario called out desperately, but Marco had already left the room, leaving Mario to sit up in bed, sighing. He could hear murmurs from the bathroom but couldn’t really make anything out, not that he was really listening, anyway. He suddenly became very aware that his stomach was covered in his own spunk and he got out of bed, padding over to his ensuite bathroom to wipe it off but he found that he was out of tissues and he really could not be bothered to have a shower. So, instead, he walked naked out of his bedroom and to the main bathroom.

Marco had closed the bathroom door and Mario paused for a moment, trying to decide whether to go in and interrupt his phone call or not. He decided to eavesdrop just for a second to try to establish if it was a personal call.

“No!” Marco giggled, causing Mario to raise an eyebrow with both intrigue and confusion.

“I can’t, I’m at Mario’s place!”

“C’mon, stop it, I really can’t. How bad would that look if I just left? I just fucked the guy, I can’t, really.” Mario’s heart thumped in his chest as a lump formed in his throat and he stepped away from the door, becoming completely unconcerned with his seed drying on his bare skin.

Mario simply could not believe that Marco had told someone that they were together. Marco knew how important it was to Mario to keep his bisexuality a secret and Mario was astounded that Marco himself would want anyone to know he was having sex with another man. Marco spoke about it so crudely, too. They might have only had full blown sex twice but Mario thought of it not as mere sex, but as them making love. And to hear Marco describe it to some random person as _fucking_ was like a knife in Mario’s gut.

Mario wandered back into his bedroom and got back into bed, his head spinning with confusion, anxiety and his heart hurting. As he heard Marco exit the bathroom, he wiped his eyes, blinking the tears away as Marco stepped back into his bedroom.

“Sorry about that, baby.” Marco flashed him a smile and Mario forced himself to return it.

“It’s alright. Who was it?”

“Oh it was just my mom. She was checking to see if I was going to some surprise party they’re throwing for Mel’s birthday. Y’know, I still can’t believe that my sister is almost thirty.” Marco said it so fluidly and with such ease that Mario almost believed him.


	8. Ann-Kathrin: Precious

“Come back to bed.” Ann-Kathrin turned to smirk at Marco, who was still lying in his bed and still very much naked.

“I have a shoot,” Ann muttered as she bent over – making sure to give Marco an excellent view of her shapely bare ass – to pick up to dress and quickly slide it on, “Where’s my thong?” Ann asked, quickly scanning the floor as she heard Marco chuckle, “What?”

“You weren’t wearing one,” Marco laughed, “Do you even realise how much of a slut you are?” Ann knew he meant it in good humour, but she still stopped and gritted her teeth a little.

“I’m the one who’s single here, Marco,” She shot back at him as she grabbed her heels, “If I’m a slut, what _exactly_ does that make you?” Marco looked at her with a smirk that only served to infuriate her.

“That makes me a man. And don’t start getting all self-righteous. I seem to remember coming home last night to find you lying on my bed with your legs spread wide. Now, if you think that isn’t slutty…” Marco shrugged and sat up in bed, holding up the half empty Champagne bottle, “Come on, you’re not telling me that you’re going to leave me to drink the rest of this bottle alone, are you?”

“Like I said, I have a shoot. I’ll call you, right?” Marco sighed and swung himself out of bed, pulling on his Ralph Lauren’s and an old pair of blue jeans.

“Don’t call me,” He muttered, “Last time you did that, I was at Mario’s and I had to come up with some bullshit. Text me, ok? Text me.” He stood up, shirtless and went over to Ann, who had to resist the urge to wrinkle her nose as he took her face in his hands.

“I will.” They kissed briefly before Ann broke it off, murmured a quick ‘bye’ and left.

As Ann left Marco’s house, got into her pink Cadillac and began driving, her mind drifted. She wasn’t going to a shoot – she hadn’t had a shoot in nearly four months – she just couldn’t stand being with Marco for a moment longer. A few glasses of Champagne and a quick fuck with him was just about all she wanted; she wasn’t at all interested in hanging around, lying in bed sipping Champagne and making pointless small talk with the man who stole her boyfriend while waiting for him to get hard again. She wasn’t even attracted to him, he was just a chauvinistic pig with an absurd ego and a ridiculously wonky nose. He was nothing compared to Mario, _nothing_. Mario was sweet, kind and respectful; he would hold her and make love to her, he would make her feel like the most beautiful, precious woman alive whereas Marco would treat her like a piece of meat. Ann simply could not understand how a man as beautiful – in both looks and spirit – as Mario could possibly want to be with someone as self-centred as Marco.

Not that Ann was at all interested in how sweet Mario _used_ to be. The sweet, soft centred man she fell in love with no longer existed. The prime reason that Ann was fucking Marco was because of what Mario did. She was just biding her time. This little affair between her and Marco would eventually come out – these kind of thing always did – and then perhaps, _perhaps_ Mario would feel just a fraction of what he made her feel when he dumped her for a man and then killed her best friend.

Ann pulled up outside her block of flats and just sat in her car for a moment. She was going to hurt Mario and Marco the way they had hurt her. Mario was going to find out what it felt like to be completely and utterly betrayed by the one person he adored most; he was going to find out what it felt like to not only lose a lover, but to lose a best friend as well. And Marco? Well, Marco was going to orchestrate his own downfall. It was about time someone gave these spoilt brats a reality check.

Eventually, Ann got out of her car and headed up to her building, letting herself in and going up the stairs – the elevators naturally still broken. With the smell of stale cannabis wafting around the halls, she was glad to get into her apartment though the smell was only slightly more appealing. She dumped her bag and slumped down onto the second hand sofa, the faux leather peeling at the edges. She looked around the pokey little room and shook her head. Two months ago, she was living in Mario’s exquisitely luxurious eight bedroom mansion with two kitchens, five bathrooms and a heated indoor swimming pool. Every piece of furniture had a designer label and Ann’s phone had been encrusted with pink diamonds. But now the diamonds had been sold to pay for the tatty old furniture that was falling apart. Turns out that pretty pink diamonds weren’t worth too much once they had been glued onto the latest iPhone, especially since she couldn’t afford to get them cleaned.

Mario had left her with not a penny to her name. When Ann moved in with Mario, she had foolishly assumed that their relationship was going to last forever. She hadn’t even contemplated that they might split up and so, what with Mario’s colossal salary, she didn’t do many photoshoots. In fact, Ann had only done two photoshoots in the past twelve months and now she had only €750 sitting in her bank account with a rent almost double that and no shoots on the horizon.

Mario hadn’t just ruined their relationship when he kissed Marco, he had ruined her life.

Her reputation had been destroyed by the media; of course, the media had reported on the breakup and the press had not been kind to her by blaming the split on her. They had speculated that her ‘demanding’ and ‘controlling’ behaviour had been the reason behind her split with Mario and some outlets had even speculated that _she_ had cheated on _him_ , using old photographs with her boyfriend to try and give the illusion of an affair. As a result of such negative press, any attempt she made to get a photoshoot or some kind of modelling contract failed at the first hurdle; no one wanted her.

_In desperate need of another one of your BJs lol x_

Rolling her eyes, Ann stood up and grabbed the packet of cigarettes that was lying on her coffee table, taking one out and lighting it. She couldn’t deny that she still loved Mario. Not as desperately as she used to, but he really was an incredible guy. It was going to take a hell of a lot to get over him and it was quite disgusting to think that she was being boned by the guy who took him away. She thought about it all while she took long drags on the cigarette. Ann didn’t understand how Marco could have someone like Mario at home and still want more.

Mario was so precious and Marco blatantly didn’t understand that.


	9. Toilet Cubicle

“Mario!” Robert grinned and pushed his way through the rest of his teammates to greet Mario by way of an enthusiastic bear hug, “Come here, we’re doing shots!” Mario couldn’t help but laugh as he spotted the bikini clad girl lying on the bar with shots across her body and the Borussia men were lined up to drink them – without using their hands, of course.

“Mario!” He was pushed to the front of the group with congratulatory claps on the back from his teammates and affectionate ruffling of his floppy hair.

“Do a shot Mario!” Robert encouraged but Mario just laughed, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

“I can’t, guys! I’m on medication!” Mario’s proclamation was only met with disappointment and he was sure he even heard a few boos before Kevin slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw c’mon, we saved the golden shot for you!” Mario looked over at the girl lying on the bar, who was looking up at him and biting her lip, and saw that the only shot left was nestled right in the depths of her heavy cleavage, “How much damage is _one_ shot really going to do?”

Mario suddenly became very aware of the fact that Marco was sitting on the bar with a beer in his hand and he knew that Marco was watching him, despite his half assed attempt to hold a conversation with Sven. Mario looked away, trying to ignore him, but he could feel Marco’s eyes burning a hole in the side of his head as he hesitated, looking down at the busty, half naked waitress. Her breasts were perfect – natural, large, round and soft – with the shot nestled between them and Mario found his mouth start to water at the very thought of taking the drink. But how could he do that now he was with Marco? Mario knew that being in a gay relationship was a difficult thing for Marco and Mario knew he wouldn’t appreciate seeing him with his face pressed against a luscious pair of breasts – even if it was just for a second to take a shot.

“Sorry guys, I really shouldn’t.”

“Well fuck that, if he’s not going to, I will,” Kevin muttered, elbowing Mario out of the way so he could press his face into the girl’s cleavage for about half a minute longer than was really necessary and give her thigh a slap when he eventually came up for air and drank.

Mario sneaked a peek over at Marco and bit his lip nervously as he saw him nod and smirk over at him before jumping down from bar and coming over to greet Mario as if he had only just spotted him.  With a grin, Mario sighed happily as Marco drew him in, wrapping his arms around him and Mario buried his face into his chest, inhaling his musky vanilla scent deeply. Their hug lasted far longer than was really conventional and, for a split second, Mario wondered if anyone was looking at them, putting two and two together and-

“I love you,” Marco whispered before breaking their embrace and jerking his head softly in the direction of the bathrooms to the side of the bar. Marco quickly disappeared and, with his stomach excitedly tightening, Mario followed a few minutes later once everyone had stopped fussing around him. Weaving his way through the group of half wasted men, Mario slipped into the bathrooms where he found Marco leaning against the wall with a sly grin upon his lips.

“Now, you can’t get drunk tonight because of all that shit they’re making you take and besides, we have a physical tomorrow and I want you…” Marco took Mario hands and drew him in close, “with a clear mind for me,” Marco murmured, half moaning into Mario’s ear as he ran his hands down his back and groped his round ass firmly.

“ _Here_? Really?” Mario gasped as Marco kissed him feverishly, for once not spending too long on his lips before he found the soft skin of Mario’s neck impossible to resist. Mario whimpered as Marco kissed his neck passionately, trying to stay quiet as Marco’s warm, wet lips caressed his skin but he just couldn’t resist panting softly, only just managing to keep the groans at bay.

“Get in the stall.” Before Mario’s brain even registered what was happening, Marco had grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into the end cubicle, locking the door behind them. It was a tight squeeze but, within seconds, Mario’s Calvin Kleins were around his knees and he was bent over, leaning against the toilet.

“Marco, we can’t- Oh!” Mario’s protests were cut off by a slap to his ass before Marco’s long fingers slid inside him, dry and raw, curling to find Mario’s prostate, making him cry out with a strangled, high pitched wail. Cue a bang on the door.

“Keep it quiet you dirty bastards!” Robert shouted out from the other side of the door with what sounded like quite a few others guys laughing behind him, quite clearly half pissed. Marco immediately leaned over at the sound of Robert’s voice and put his hand over Mario’s mouth before yanking his fingers out of his ass just as someone banged on the cubicle door, “C’mon, who’s in there?” Robert called out.

“It’s me,” Marco called back, gruffly and it was met with intense laughter and cat calls.

“You dog!” Kevin laughed, “C’mon guys, let’s not cock block him. Have fun getting balls deep you lucky bastard!” Laughing, the guys left the bathroom, slamming the door behind them as Marco dropped his hand from Mario’s mouth with them both letting out a relieved sigh and an awkward silence ensued between them.

“Any chance you still have an erection?” Marco muttered, as loudly as he dared as Mario stood up, pulling up his underwear and his jeans, doing up his belt.

“I don’t think I’m going to have an erection for a long time,” Mario said as he readjusted himself, trying to sound light hearted but his voice was quite clearly shaking, as was his entire body.

“Come here,” Marco murmured and opened his arms, embracing Mario who smiled happily as he was brought into his chest and they stood for a moment together, their arms around each other. This was what made Mario happier than anything else. Being intimate with Marco was incredible, of course; their kisses were so passionate and the way Marco touched him, the way he _tasted_ him was mind blowing – he had never had such intense orgasms. But just being in Marco’s arms, being able to inhale his scent and being soothed by his steady heartbeat, was all Mario really needed.

Eventually, Marco took hold of Mario’s hand and led him out of the cubicle to have one last kiss before they went back to the bar separately where Mario was welcomed with having his hair ruffled and a few drunken hugs while Marco was welcomed with wolf whistles and over enthusiastic claps on the back. And while Robert, Kevin, Sven and the others cornered Marco and grilled him about the ‘girl’ he was in the cubicle with, Mario sat in a booth with others members of his team, biting his lip as he stared at Marco wondering what he was saying. The very thought of Marco fucking a girl absolutely terrified Mario and he guessed it was because he knew that it was a very real possibility. There was no way that Marco would fuck another man – he was having enough trouble with his sexuality with Mario as it was without getting involved with another man – but another woman was more than possible. If Mario was being completely honest with himself, he knew that he expected Marco to go and fuck a woman sooner or later. Mario knew what it was like to be bisexual and sure, since being with Marco he had occasionally fantasised about being with a woman again but those were just fleeting thoughts while he was daydreaming – soon enough, he would shake his head and laugh at himself. Why would he want to have sex with a random woman when he had Marco?

But he absolutely knew that Marco did not think the same way. Mario knew that Marco loved him but he also knew that Marco missed a woman’s breasts and soft curves. He knew that Marco wanted the tight, slick wet heat that only a woman could give him.

Mario knew that, sooner or later, Marco would knock at his front door and confess to having sex with a woman.

As he took a drink of his diet coke – regrettably without any vodka – he closed his eyes and silently prayed that he knew jack shit.


	10. Butter and Mayonnaise

“Get your ass out of bed, you lazy little fuck.” Mario wrinkled his nose and turned over in bed, pulling the duvet up and over his head in an attempt to block out the sound of Marco’s voice waking him up. He didn’t know what time it was but it was dark outside so, obviously, it was far too early to be waking up the day after a long night out with his teammates. Both Mario and Marco had a full physical today – Marco’s was routine while Mario’s was one to establish his fitness after his accident – and so neither of them had drank any alcohol the night before but that didn’t stop Mario from desperately trying to spend just a few more minutes in bed.

“Come on, baby,” Marco purred and Mario grunted and he peeled back the duvet and straddled Mario’s naked body with his own fully clothed one, “The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and do more of this,” Mario groaned as Marco grinded the denim of his jeans against Mario’s morning erection.

“More…” Mario muttered as he reached up to grab Marco’s thighs, squeezing them and feeling the solid muscles.

“No, more later. Get up!” Mario laughed, somewhat exasperated as Marco slapped his chest and got up, pulling Mario up with him.

With only forty minutes to get to their training ground, Marco disappeared downstairs to have breakfast while Mario reluctantly got up out of bed and got dressed, not bothering to have a shower as he pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, t-shirt and a hoodie. Gathering some of his stuff together, Mario half ran down the stairs and choked out a laugh as Marco shoved a piece of toast in his face as they left the house together. They got into Marco’s Land Rover and Mario dozed as Marco speeded down the highway to the training ground, getting there with just minutes to spare.

“Mario, come on!” Marco shook Mario and opened the passenger door with the seatbelt being the only thing stopping Mario from falling flat on the floor. With a grunt, Mario got up, unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, following Marco up to the reception where they checked in and registered themselves for their physicals.

They were both promptly taken away by separate doctors and Mario yawned as he went through a standard physical where they stretched each of his limbs to their limits, examined his remaining bruises and took x-rays of his ribs before measuring his heartbeat at rest and then while he was sweating out on a treadmill where Mario pushed himself to his limit, but it desperately irritated him that he couldn’t handle anywhere near the level he did before the accident. Finally, he was weighed and all of his measurements taken before the final stage of the physical: a hair follicle drug test was performed and both a urine and blood sample was taken.

“Ok, that’s all we need from you, Mario. We’ll analyse the x-rays this weekend and call you in if there are any problems, but I really don’t anticipate that there will be. Following up from your records in Frankfurt, I think there is some great progress here – I am really impressed that you managed to do the entire ten minute session on the treadmill, even if you’re not up to your usual standard, I didn’t think you would be able to even walk on there for a whole ten minutes, never mind run!” The doctor beamed at him while Mario nodded, sheepishly, “I see no reason why there should be any problems and your health seems to be just fine. I’ll just analyse the hair follicle and the urine and blood samples and I’ll get back to you by the end of the weekend. So, if you don’t have any questions, we’re pretty much done here!”

“Well…I do have one,” Mario said, a little awkward, rubbing the back of his neck as he peered up at the – admittedly beautiful – female BVB doctor.

“Yes?”

“Uh…this is completely confidential, right?” Mario bit his lip, nervously while she frowned at him, leaning back against her desk.

“Yes, Mario, of course. You know I can only break your confidence if you fail your drugs test or aren’t fit enough for the team. If there’s anything else, I am bound to keep it between us.”

“So…you won’t repeat it?”

“No matter what it is, I will not repeat it unless it impacts on the club or if you’re going to put yourself or someone else in danger. So, please, Mario, what was your question?” With a friendly smile, she looked up at him and Mario took a deep breath.

“I’mhavingsexwithamanandI’mscaredmyasswillstretchtoomuchandIwon’tbeabletoholdanythingin.” Mario blurted out without taking a breath and she raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, repeat what you just said and remember to breathe because I didn’t catch a word of that.” With a nod, Mario breathed deeply for a few seconds before trying again.

“I-I’m having sex with a man and…well, I’m…bottom…in the relationship and I’m kind of scared that…maybe…eventually…I won’t be able to hold…anything…in,” Mario mumbled, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

“I…see,” She coughed and, when Mario looked up, his face fell as he saw a small smile upon her lips.

“Oh God, you think I’m disgusting, don’t you? Please, please don’t laugh at me, I-”

“Mario!” She cut him off, “I’m not laughing at you. I was smiling because it’s an irrational fear. Though yes, it was wrong of me to do so. But unless your partner has a penis as thick as a coke can and you have sex three times a day, then really, you don’t have anything to worry about.” She smiled softly, reassuringly at Mario who returned her smile with an awkward one of his own.

“Really?” He asked in a small voice.

“Really. Think of all the thick poos you’ve had in your life – the anus is very stretchy. But, do remember to use plenty of water based lubricant and use a condom, ok?” Mario nodded at her words like an embarrassed teenager and stood up, offering his hand which she promptly shook.

“Ok, thank you,” Mario went to leave but turned around before doing so, “Why did you specify a water based lubricant?”

“Because you wouldn’t believe how many people use butter and mayonnaise.” With a wide smile on her face, she ushered a bewildered Mario out of her office.

Mario wandered back into the reception where he found Marco sat on the yellow and black leather sofas playing on his phone.

“How was your physical?” Mario asked, sitting beside Marco, trying to resist the urge to put his hand on his thigh.

“It was good,” Marco beamed, putting his phone away and turning to face Mario, “He said my fitness had improved immeasurably since I left ‘Gladbach but how was yours? You’re getting better right? I mean that’s fucking obvious, but did they confirm it?”

“Yeah,” Mario nodded, “She actually said she was surprised by how fit I was so soon after the accident and she needs the weekend to analyse the x-rays but said that everything looks great and she’s optimistic.” Marco grinned at Mario’s response and leaned in for a kiss before remembering himself and quickly standing up, running a hand through his hair, flustered.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom,” Marco got up and hastily made his way to the bathrooms next to the changing room, leaving Mario sat on the sofa playing with his phone. He was just in the middle of typing a text message to his brother, Fabian, when he felt the cushions beside him vibrate and he turned to see that Marco had left his phone lying there and he’d just received a message. Mario had never felt the urge to look through Marco’s phone, he just wasn’t that sort of person – he had never looked through Ann’s phone either and the thought had never before even crossed his mind – but when he saw Marco’s phone vibrate just beside him, he couldn’t resist having a look to see who the message was from.

_1 new message from: Kitty_

Mario frowned. Who the fuck was Kitty? He didn’t know anyone called that and he had never heard Marco mention anyone called that, either. Mario clenched his hands in synchronicity with his stomach as he tried to resist the urge to swipe Marco’s phone and read the text message from this Kitty person. Just as he was about to lean over and grab the phone, Marco came back out into the reception area and smiled his crooked smile that warmed Mario’s heart even despite the dread in the pit of his stomach.


	11. Nightmare

Mario’s face was drenched with tears as he watched the spectacle before him. He was in his own bedroom, cowering in the corner, his entire body shaking as his head spun and he sobbed quietly. He had never felt such intense pain like this in his entire life, he could feel the fire rip open his heart and he cried out with an anguished scream but Marco didn’t hear him. Marco’s animalistic groans completely drowned out Mario’s cries. He was far too busy screwing the woman beneath him to pay any attention to Mario’s declarations of love and pleas for mercy.

Though Mario couldn’t see her, he knew that she was desperately beautiful; she was a brunette with a full, natural chest, a perfect hourglass figure and long, shapely legs with soft olive skin and a deliciously slick, tight pussy. She was everything that he wasn’t and that only made him scream out with his heart wrenching pain but Marco and his fuck toy just got louder and louder until Mario’s ears were ringing. Mario screamed until his throat was raw.

“Mario!”

Mario’s eyes snapped open and he found a distraught Marco hovering above him, worry etched across his face. Mario blinked, still angry in his sleep-addled state yet overwhelmed with confusion and embarrassment. As it dawned on him that the spectacle he had witnessed had merely been a dream, he reached up to touch Marco’s face, running the pads of his fingers softly over his cheek while blinking back tears. Marco relaxed at the gentle contact and sighed quietly with slight relief, leaning down to kiss Mario softly before settling back down beside him. Mario turned and cuddled into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply, smiling and biting his lip as he ran his hand lightly over Marco’s toned, sculpted back.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Marco whispered as he ran his fingers through Mario’s hair which was damp with sweat.

“Yes,” Mario murmured in response, closing his eyes, swallowing hard as the scene he’d witnessed in his dream began to replay in his mind.

“What happened?” Mario almost answered Marco’s question until he tenderly kissed the top of his head and held him close to his chest.

“Doesn’t matter.” Apparently Marco was too tired to argue because he didn’t push the matter and, within minutes, he was fast asleep again and breathing deeply.

Mario, however, couldn’t fall asleep and as he let Marco hold him he had to hold back the tears as he thought about this ‘Kitty’ person. Even though it hurt, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering how he was with her. Did he hold her like this? Did he kiss her softly and run his fingers through her hair too? Was he fucking her or was he making love to her? Did he have feelings for her or was she just a pussy to fuck?

Morning eventually came and Mario was wide awake, having found it completely impossible to fall asleep again. Marco stirred and fluttered his eyes open, smiling sleepily as he looked down at Mario who was still wrapped around him, their naked bodies pressed together.

“I have to go soon…” Marco whispered into Mario’s ear, making him shiver as he sucked the lobe between his lips and he slowly ran his hand down his chest, to his stomach and eventually wrapping his hand around Mario’s thick erection. Mario hissed at the contact and grabbed Marco’s forearm.

“Please…don’t…” He gasped, his breath hitching in his throat as Marco smirked and kissed him playfully.

“I love you,” Marco breathed, taking his hand from Mario’s cock and instead, he got on top of Mario. Mario grimaced and swallowed hard as Marco began attacking his neck with his lips while he began grinding on top of him, rubbing their erections together with the friction making Marco close his eyes and groan contently. Mario, meanwhile, had tears running down his cheeks.

“Marco…” Mario choked out behind his tears but Marco apparently mistook his pained cry for one of pleasure and he quickened his pace, grinding faster and harder against Mario.

“Fuck…Mario…” Marco growled and leaned down to greedily kiss Mario, sucking and biting on his fat bottom lip, apparently completely oblivious to his face being damp from his flowing tears. Before very long, Marco let out a shout and spilled his seed all over Mario’s cock and stomach.

“Fuck, that was…” Marco trailed off as he opened his eyes properly and his satisfied grin turned to shock and confusion as he saw Mario’s bright red eyes and his cheeks glistening with tears, “Mario? Mario, what’s wrong?” With a cry and strangled sob, Mario sat up and pushed a confused Marco off him, throwing him down on the other side of the bed as Mario jumped up and hastily wiped his eyes, embarrassed.

“Can you leave, please?” Mario sniffed, finding it hard to be assertive while naked and his voice clearly wobbling. Marco got up on his knees, clearly confused.

“Babe, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Marco asked and Mario winced as he heard the desperation in his voice. He reached for Mario’s hand but he snatched his hand away.

“Get out.” Marco gaped at him with no idea what to say.

“Sweetie, please! Tell me what’s wrong!” Marco insisted, exasperated but Mario really wasn’t interested, all he wanted at that moment was for Marco to get out of his bed, out of his bedroom and firmly out of his house.

“Get out! Get out, get out, get out!” Mario shouted before grabbing Marco – still very much naked – and pushing him roughly out of his bedroom, into the hall. With Mario’s serious loss of muscle mass, Marco would normally have been able to easily overpower him but he was so bewildered by the whole situation that he let himself be dragged out.

“Mario,  please, I don’t-”

“GET OUT!” Mario screamed before rushing back into his bedroom and locking the door.

He collapsed to the floor and cried until his throat was raw.


	12. Baseball Bat

It was a few hours after Mario had forced Marco out of his house and he had finally managed to drag himself up from the floor after he had apparently run out of tears. He didn’t really know what to do with himself so he just pulled on a pair of jeans and sat back down at the foot of his bed where Marco’s clothes had been discarded the night before. Mario briefly wondered if Marco had driven home naked before bringing his jeans up and inhaling deep from them, sighing as he was immersed with Marco’s scent. But as he did so, he noticed a rustling from the pocket of the pair of jeans. Without even thinking about it, Mario took out the piece of paper.

_Dear Mr M. Reus,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have passed your medical examination for Ballspieren Borussia 09 e.V. Dortmund (Borussia Dortmund). As a result, you are fit to compete in the team for a further ten weeks until your next scheduled medical examination._

_Your results are as follows:_

_Resting heart rate: 48 bpm_  
_Blood type: O+_  
  
_Blood test: Pass_  
 _Urine test: Pass_

_If you have any queries concerning the results of your medical examination, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Dr. Klein._

Since Mario wasn’t currently fit enough to be going to training, he was still awaiting his results since they were being posted to him while Marco had apparently already picked his up from the grounds. He rooted around a bit more in Marco’s jeans pockets and found a packet of gum, some loose change, one of his several credit cards and a driving license.

“Lars Van de Berg?” Mario frowned as he read the name on the driver’s license, beside a photo of Marco, “So his name is Lars Van de Berg and he’s Dutch now? The fuck?” With a confused frown still firmly etched onto his face, Mario tucked the driver’s license into his pocket and, now overwhelmed with curiosity, he got up and grabbed Marco’s denim jacket from the back of the desk chair in the corner of the room. He was disgusted with himself for even thinking about doing through his pockets but couldn’t resist. Rooting around in the pockets, he found just one thing.

A pair of red lacy panties.

Mario dry heaved, wincing his both his stomach and chest tightened painfully. Before this moment, the only thing that made his heart not shatter was the fact that he didn’t know Marco was having an affair; he could pretend that Kitty was a friend or something. But as Mario held the flimsy panties between his fingers, he found himself wanting to throw up.

_Please tell me what’s wrong. I love you x_

Mario laughed bitterly.

_If you love me, why was there a pair of panties in your pocket? Answer that LARS._

Just as Mario sent the message, his doorbell rang. He automatically assumed it was Marco and he hauled himself up and threw on a dirty t-shirt that was lying on the floor before steadily heading downstairs, only fleetingly wondering why Marco rang the doorbell when he usually knocked or just came in. All fired up for a heated, explosive fight, he was more disappointed than shocked when he flung the door open and found Ann-Kathrin standing on the step, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

“Yes?” Mario stood at the door awkwardly, crossing his arms.

“Can I come in?” She asked with a small smile.

“No.” Mario frowned, rather proud of himself for standing his ground.

“Oh. Well, I-”

“I don’t appreciate you coming here whenever you feel like it, Ann. I didn’t change the code for the gates because I thought you would have the common courtesy not to use it but I guess I’ll have to. I don’t want to open my door to see your face again. I am with _Marco_ now and that’s all you need to know about me! I’m grateful you haven’t gone to the press but I’ll get an injunction to stop you if I have to. Just go away, Ann, I don’t want to see you.” But while Mario spoke, Ann stood unwavering, her hands on her hips.

“I left some stuff here, that’s all.” With a sigh, Mario stepped aside.

“All of your things are in the first spare room.” Nodding with a smile, Ann stepped inside and quickly headed up the stairs with Mario following close behind her. She opened the door of the spare room and stepped inside.

“Your clothes and bags and stuff are in the wardrobe, I put your makeup and creams on the dresser and all the other stuff are in those boxes.”

“It didn’t take much for you to let me in after your little speech.” Ann notes as she picked up the smallest box and Mario just shrugged.

“Yeah well, Marco wanted your things gone but I didn’t want to just put them in the trash, so…” Mario trailed off, crossing his arms.

“Ah, Marco. Yes, of course. Can you pack up the rest of the stuff while I take this box to-” She was interrupted by her phone ringing – her ringtone some inane tune that was the latest hit. She rummaged through her massive handbag to find her phone and answered it while Mario sighed and sat on the edge of the guest bed, “I can’t talk now, I’m busy. I’ll call you back later.” Ann hung up her phone and threw it carelessly onto the bed before taking her box out to her car.

With a bored sigh, Mario hauled himself up and started putting her makeup and other beauty products into an empty box rather carelessly, really not giving a fuck if any of her precious Chanel products – that he paid for – got broken. He jumped a little as her phone started vibrating on the silk sheets. He ignored it for a moment but his curiosity got the better of him and so he had a look to see who was calling.

_Marco R_

With a frown and a twisting stomach, Mario found himself picking up Ann’s phone and accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear and holding his breath.

 _“Babe? Are you there? Babe, I’ll be over soon. Wear that purple corset, I love to peel it off you,”_ He coughed, pausing for a moment, _“Are you playing with me, you tease? Well, I’ll be at yours in an hour, can’t wait to have you again.”_ Mario wasn’t sure if Marco had hung up or if the phone call had been ended by him dropping the phone to the floor, where the screen shattered.

In an absolute daze, Mario emptied the box of makeup and products he had been packing and let them smash on the wooden floor. Nail varnish, moisturiser, foundation and various creams and liquids marked the floor as Mario wandered out of the room, passing Ann on the stairs. On automatic mode, he grabbed her arm.

“Get out of my house,” He said in a dull monotone, not even attempting to give her eye contact. She tried to struggle but Mario’s grip on her was too strong, too forceful.

“But I still have to get my stuff!” She wailed, shrieking as Mario started hauling her down the stairs, “Mario!”

“You are not welcome here anymore,” Mario growled as he yanked open the front door and pushed her out, “You are _nothing_ but a cheap whore, you know that, right?” Mario spat on the floor beside Ann, his face screwed up in disgust as he looked at her, the thought of Marco on top of her making his stomach turn.

“Mario, what-”

“Shut. Up.” Mario muttered, ready to close the door when he had something of a brainwave, turning his back on a bewildered Ann, rushing into the main lounge. He grabbed what he was looking for and stormed outside, pushing Ann roughly aside.

“What the Hell are you doing?!” She shrieked but Mario stormed up to her bright pink Cadillac, took his baseball bat and swung it around, smashing it down hard onto the windscreen with the sound of the smash coinciding with Ann’s scream.

“What the fuck are you doing? That’s my car!” She yelled, making a feeble attempt to snatch the bat off him but he pushed her away, sending her falling to the ground.

“It’s _my_ car you bitch! I fucking paid for it! I paid for your phone! I paid for _everything_ you have, you dirty, filthy little cunt!” Mario screamed as he smashed the windows, only finally throwing the bat to the floor and skulking back inside when every window had been smashed in and Ann was thoroughly bawling her eyes out on his driveway.


	13. The One That Really Hurt

“LET ME IN! MARIO! MARIO LET ME IN NOW!” While Marco screamed on the other side of the front door, Mario simply sat in the hallway with his knees drawn up to his chest. He wasn’t angry anymore and he found that he didn’t even feel very upset – he hadn’t even been crying. He was just numb.

“Mario….Mario, please,” Mario blinked and felt a pull on his heart when he heard Marco’s voice crack and there was the undeniable sound of soft sobbing, “Please, Mario…I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Blinking, Mario shakily stood up, took a deep breath and unlocked the door, opening it.

“Baby, I’m so sorry, please, I-”

“Kitchen. Now.” Mario insisted with a frown as he crossed his arms. Visibly swallowing hard, Marco nodded wordlessly and sheepishly followed Mario down the hallway and to his large, spacious kitchen. Mario sat at the head of the table and Marco sat awkwardly beside him.

“Mario, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Shut up, you have done more than enough,” Mario growled with a scowl on his face, “How can you sit there and say _sorry_ when you’ve done it to me before? We have barely been together for four months and you’ve _already_ fucked two women behind my back! I was willing to forgive you for Carolin because I knew you were confused but, _Ann_?” Mario laughed in disbelief as he ran his hands through his hair with frustration, “I just _cannot believe_ that you have been fucking my ex girlfriend. I mean, seriously, Marco! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?” Marco reached over and grasped Mario’s hand in both of his own.

“I’m sorry. I was weak! I’m still confused, I guess – but that’s not an excuse, I know,” Marco sighed and hanged his head, “The first time…she just came to my place and threw herself at me. We’d just had an argument, I thought we were over! So I just…did it.” Mario had to blink furiously to keep his tears at bay – there was no way he was going to let Marco see him crying, not this time.

“You used protection, right?” Mario murmured, keeping his voice quiet so it wouldn’t wobble. He looked up to see Marco shrug his shoulders, “You used protection, _right_?” Mario repeated, a little louder this time.

“Sometimes,” Marco muttered as Mario wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Well, at least you’re clean,” Mario said it more to console himself than anything else but Marco just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“How do you know that?”

“I found your letter from the doctor with the results from the medical we had last week,” Mario said offhandedly while Marco continued to look at him, confused, “What?”

“I haven’t had my results yet, that was the letter from my last medical.”

“Oh.” Mario couldn’t really think of anything else to say so, instead, he just snatched his hand out of Marco’s grip.

“Mario-”

“You can leave now.” Marco didn’t even bother protesting, he just stood up and left.

Mario just sat for a moment, barely thinking as he stared as the cream tiled wall when a prominent thought suddenly popped into his head. With a small smile, he stood and stalked upstairs and back to the spare bedroom where Ann’s makeup and various other unnecessarily expensive products were smashed and smeared all across the floor. He stepped over the mess and knelt down to grab her phone that was still there. The screen had two cracks across it but it was still very much functional.

Without really thinking, he unlocked it – rolling his eyes as he saw that she actually didn’t even have a pin code on it – and went straight to her messages where the last message was a dick picture sent straight from Marco. He really didn’t know why Marco bothered – he knew that Mario’s penis was at least two inches bigger so it seemed rather pointless to Mario for him to be showing off.

There were plenty of generic messages:

_Did I ever tell you that your tits are incredible?_

_Haha oh I know you love my tits ;-)_

_Looking forward to that BJ you owe me :-P_

_What if I refuse hehe._

_Then I may have to pin you down. You know I love your pretty mouth._

_Such a man whore haha._

And the one that really hurt:

_Damn straight. You’re much better at sucking my dick than Mario lol._

That was the message that really turned Mario’s demeanour. He couldn’t hold it back any longer and he screamed, long and loud, trying to expel his anger, frustration and confusion. He screamed until his throat was raw and he was coughing, doubling over as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

He only vaguely registered the sound of someone knocking his front door. With a deep breath, he staggered across the hallway and down the stairs. He looked through the peephole, expecting to see Marco standing on the other side – something Mario was rather hoping for so he could give him a black eye – but it was just the postman. Wiping his eyes and swallowing, taking another deep reassuring breath, Mario opened the door and offered the postman an awkward smile.

“Two letters and a package, Mr Götze,” Mario nodded and took the items.

“Thank you,” He muttered, forcing a smile before shutting the door. He sat on the bottom stair and opened the letter with an official BVB stamp. It was the results of his medical.

_Dear Mr M. Götze,_

_We regret to inform you that you have failed your medical examination for Ballspieren Borussia 09 e.V. Dortmund (Borussia Dortmund)._

_Your results are as follows:_

_Resting heart rate: 59 bpm_  
_Blood type: A+_  
  
_Blood test: Pass_  
_Urine test: Fail_

_I regret to inform you that your urine has tested positive for chlamydia. We advise you to inform any sexual partners you may currently have or have had in the past ten weeks._

_Please report to the surgery on 10 th March 2012 in order to begin a course of antibiotics to treat the aforementioned infection._

_If you have any queries concerning the results of your medical examination, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Dr. Klein._


	14. Twisted

_Marco,_

_I thought you might like to know that I have received your parting gift to me, but I assure you, I could have done without you giving me chlamydia. I assume you caught it from Ann, but who knows who else you’ve been fucking. And before you go on the defensive, if you remember rightly, I had urine tests in Frankfurt and they were clear. Well, thank you for that._

_I’m not sure why I’m so surprised by this entire ordeal, I’m really not. You fucked Carolin behind my back so it’s really quite logical that you would bone my ex-girlfriend behind my back too. I read all the messages you two sent each other. As you can imagine, reading them made me feel like ripping my own heart out and feeding it to rabid wolves – that is how much the thought of you two together makes my chest ache. I’m not sure what I did to deserve this but I guess it must be because of Carolin._

_Do you know what it feels like to know that you are the reason why another human being is no longer alive? Do you have any idea how it feels to know that you are the reason why a mother and father had to bury their daughter? I lie awake every night wishing I was dead instead of her. You were the only person who I thought actually understood what I was – and AM – going through. I know I was selfish when I came out of hospital but did you think that gave you a license to take revenge on me in this way? Fuck…is that what it was? Were (are?) you fucking Ann out of revenge? If so, fucking well done. You have well and truly taught me a lesson._

_Actually, no, you haven’t. I always thought that I was a happy, forgiving and just generally nice person with passion for life. The only thing you have taught me is that I am an extremely weak man. Up until I met you, I had real joy in my soul. Until I met you, my smiles and my laughter were unburdened. Until I met you, I was happy. But you went out of your way to crush my happiness and now all that’s left is a shell of what I know I was. I remember your first game for Dortmund. You were so nervous, I thought you were going to be sick. I reassured you and had a joke with you to try and calm you down before we went on to the pitch because that is the type of man I used to be. Fast forward to merely like a fortnight later and you were on my doorstep screaming at me and hurling abuse at me until I was actually crying. Do you remember that? Do you remember screaming at me and calling me a faggot? Do you remember making me – a grown man! – cry?_

_I forgave you all of that. ALL of it. I put it down to you still being confused about your sexuality. And when I found out you were still fucking Carolin, I told myself the same thing again. I will not use that as an excuse for this. I will not forgive you for this._

_As I am sure you have heard, I’ve signed for Bayern Munich. Maybe there, I’ll recapture the spirit you stole from me._

_Mario._

With just a pair of black briefs on, Marco sat on the edge of his bed but found that he could barely concentrate on Mario’s letter because of the sound of his phone constantly ringing. Not that it really mattered; he must have read the letter a thousand times since he received it a fortnight earlier. Everyone wanted to talk about it: his mother, his sisters, all of his teammates (of course), his agent, his coach, his assistant…

Apparently Ann had lost interest in keeping quiet about his relationship with Mario and had taken great pleasure (as well as a great pay check) in doing an explosive interview in a Saturday edition of BILD newspaper. She hadn’t mentioned the part Mario played in Carolin’s death but had talked about pretty much everything else. About how Mario had dumped her for Marco and they had embarked on an ‘illicit love affair’ while Marco was still with Carolin and how Marco had fucked her behind Mario’s back. She had twisted the truth in several places to make herself look better of course; she had said that she didn’t know Marco and Mario were still together when she began sleeping with Marco and that she thought Marco ‘really cared’ about her.

Marco had heard about the interview pretty much the second it hit the newsstands on Saturday morning and it came as absolutely no surprise to him whatsoever that Klopp had left him out of both the starting XI and the subs bench for that evening’s match against Wolfsburg. It also came as no surprise to him when PUMA had contacted his agent on the following Monday morning to suspend their contract with him or when the offers  for transfer to clubs like Bayern Munich, Manchester United and Real Madrid during the winter transfer window suddenly stopped coming.

He couldn’t help but think bitterly that Mario had been so lucky in signing with Bayern just two days before Ann’s interview was published.

In amongst all of this shit, Marco turned his head slightly and smirked, counting himself lucky that Mario’s head was so completely wrapped up in him that he was sound asleep in his bed without a single scrap of clothing on.


End file.
